Spirits
camera shows a tall building in the city from a distance. It cuts to an overhead shot and then shows a car zoom by on the streets as two police cars chase it. A man leans out of the passenger seat of the front car. He has a strange scepter and fires energy shots at the police cars. They steer to avoid, but the street isn't so lucky, it is left destroyed behind them. The car turns down another street at the two police cars swerve around the turn and continue in their pursuit. Officer #1: We need help on a chase at 16th and 19th, over... Officer #2: Roger that, over... two police cars continue to chase after the lead car as the man leaning out of the window fires more energy shots out of the scepter. The police cars try and pull forward, but so does the car. Suddenly, a small Figy runs past the police cars and approaches the lead car. He jumps to avoid the shots of energy and then gets up to right behind the car. He jumps forward on top of the car and then increases in size until he starts to slow the car down. The two men get out of the car, but Ahmad and Harry swoop down and grab the two men. The man who was firing the scepter drops it, and Figy picks it up. Figy: Figy to Sci, we've got the weapon... camera cuts to the training room at the Plumber's Academy. There are currently several different one on one fights going on. Sci is fighting Toon. He ducks a fire blast and then jumps up and blasts a current of air at Toon, knocking him onto his back. Sci steps up and reaches for his communicator. The other fights seen in the background are Bink against Cassie, Will against Nick, Sub against Nar, Brian against Zon, Rob against Water, Jack against Ben. Aevan is standing off to the side, as he has no partner. Sci: Thanks, return to the transport platform and rendezvous here with Beta Squad ASAP. Figy: Got it, what's the status of Beta by the way? Sci: Checking in on them right now... camera cuts to the sewers in Center City. Roy, Holly, and Chris run down the side of the sewers. They appear to be chasing someone, but whoever it is cannot be seen. Roy: Which way did he go? Holly: I can sense two figures just around the corner to the left... Roy: Thanks... turn around the corner and see two figures standing far away from them. They appear to be slowly backing up. Roy takes out a small missile launcher and fires a missile in their direction. It zooms at them and explodes, but they appear to dodge and then continue to run. Chris starts to run after them and then flies forward using a fire stream. He gets to just behind them and then lands and flashes a giant light behind them. The two men slow down and turn around, but they are wearing masks to block out the light. One is holding a scepter, the same as the other one. He fires energy shots at Chris with it, but he blocks them with fire. Holly flies in and pushes the man with the scepter back. Chris runs up to the other and kicks at him, but the man grabs his leg and throws Chris into Holly. Roy runs in with his sword and smacks the man in the head with it. The other man slowly climbs up and grabs his scepter. He prepares to fire it at Chris as he wakes up, but he turns and sees Roy tackle him, which is seen from his point of view. The man falls back into the sewer water and drags Roy in with him. Roy surfaces a second later and shakes the sewer water of his head. Chris helps him out as Holly lifts the man out of the water with her telekinesis. She also lifts the weapon, which Chris grabs in his hand. Chris: Dude, you smell disgusting... in a "well DUH" tone: Yeah, well, I feel disgusting... tries to shake the water and bits of mud off him, but he just gets it all over Chris. Chris: Thanks... Holly: Ugh, Holly to Sci, we've got the weapon... VO: Good, Alpha already finished and is headed back now... Head to the transport platform and rendezvous ASAP. Holly: Got it... camera cuts to the three recruits walking towards the transport platform in Center City, which conveniently located in the garage at Zon's house. They continue to walk towards it, with the two men tied up and Chris carrying the weapon. Suddenly, there is the sound of a helicopter. Roy: You guys hear that? there is an explosion from within the garage. The three recruits and knocked onto the floor, as are the two unconscious men and the weapon. The camera zooms out and shows a helicopter flying over the house, with close to a hundred troops surrounding them. The recruits look and see the troops approaching them. Chris: Well someone's going to be really mad about their house... Song camera cuts to the Plumber's Academy. The only training fight still going on is Will against Nick. Will teleports to avoid a spray of acid from Nick. He lands on top of him and then punches him in the back. Nick spins around tries to punch Will but he teleports again and then appears on the ground. He jumps at Nick and then punches him, but Nick flies back. He zooms at Will. walking in: Hey Will! turns his head to look at Hornbok. Will: What? gets knocked onto his back by Nick. Hornbok: Oh, uh... Sci: Hornbok, can't you see we're in the middle of a training session... Hornbok: Right, I just thought I'd let you know that we're ready to send you to the Haven... being helped up by Nick: Took you long enough... What was the hold up? Hornbok: We had to give you the time off to preserve our public image... The other Magisters and I fear that Plumbers getting caught out and about too often will tarnish that image even further... Plus we thought you could use the rest... Will: This is ridiculous... The villains don't have to announce where they're going... Hornbok: But the police have to get a search warrant... Anyway, since I know you care so much about this mission... I'm putting you in charge... The entire team will go to Solaris and then head to the temple, which I hope is still there and not crawling with... anything, really... somehow manages to crack a smile at the thought of leading. The camera cuts to Solaris. It is seen from a distance as the camera cuts on the inside of a building on the Haven. Most of the team has arrived via the transport platform. Computer: Rob, R-14; Water, R-15; Sub, R-16. entire team is now on the Haven. They exit the building and then begin to walk towards the Haven. Rob: It's funny how covert means we have to use the psychic link, but we can just walk down the street. Nick: It is really weird... Rob: Okay, this is getting awkward... Sci: Getting? Toon: Okay, so, what's the temple look like on the inside...? Will: It's got one room with a large center door and two smaller doors... The large door was closed when we first got there but after a while Dexis was somehow able to open it. Will continues to brief the others on the mission, Bink approaches Cassie. Bink: You seem upset? Cassie: It's Will... He's been acting really strange lately... Bink: Remember what I had said about you two being so perfect together? You have to remember that... Cassie: I know, but in all the time I've known him I've never seen him this angry... Bink: Have you tried talking to him? Cassie: Yeah, on the day of Frost's attack... He seemed... un-phased that I was there... Like he didn't notice me at all... confused: Oh... Well, I've been having bad feelings of my own lately... Something is driving this team apart, whether it's Paper, Will, or someone else... We'll get to the bottom of it, don't you worry... manages a smile but looks disappointed. The camera shows the whole team arriving at the temple. Will: Well we're here... is a buzz at Sci's communicator. Sci: Yes Hornbok? worried: Sci, shouldn't those squads be back by now? shocked: They aren't? Have you tried radioing them? Hornbok: Yes, they haven't responded... Sci: Okay, well... Send Tennyson to the squad in Midnight City... And I know just who to send to the squad in Center City... camera cuts to Midnight City. The Plumber base has just been extinguished from a fire. Inside, troops are walking around in every direction, looting the base. A car arrives right in the middle of the base as an important looking figure and a bodyguard step out. The man who was driving the car approaches the important figure as begins to walk next to him. Figure: Talk to me... Driver: Both keys are about to depart for the Fellson City base... We also captured three Plumbers... I'm leading you to them right now... Figure: How long until the keys are at the base... Driver: Less than an hour boss... Figure: Excellent... They don't call you Lieutenant Quick for nothing... Driver: But they don't call me Lieutenant Quick... Figure: Well they will once I fill out the promotion form... They'll call you Lieutenant Quick just like how they call me Master Bones. Quick: Sir, I was not aware that you had been promoted... Bones: Yes, Quick, meet the new leader of the Blast Masters... camera cuts to the main room of the temple in Solaris. It is still in ruble. All three doors are still blocked by large rocks. Will: We should go to the right first because we've been there before... Cassie: But we already know what's down there... Will: Exactly, we'll know what to expect... camera cuts to them arriving in the in the right room. The podium has still lowered through the ground. The murals are still visible, and very mysterious. Sci: Woah, hold on a second... You didn't mention anything about the murals... Will: I was figuring we were going to go back the next day, and after that I forgot... Sci: These murals don't look good... The left and the right murals I might be able to figure out... But the center one... Toon: Who is that? takes pictures of all three murals. Rob: To me it looks like a lamp... Water: No duh! raises an eyebrow as he looks towards where the podium was. Rob: And what do we have here? looks down the opening and then jumps down it. It is a well lit room with an unlit torch and an empty slot. One by one, the other recruits drop down and begin to walk throughout the room. Sci and Will walk up to the unlit torch. Sci tries to light it with a fireball, but it does not light. Sci: Strange... Will: And this slot is empty... Dexis must have taken it... He said he needed to collect something. Rob: Yeah, but the question is what... Toon: Maybe we can find out in the other door? Will: I have a feeling we'll only find the same information, but even Dexis didn't get into the center door... Bink: What if we split? Cassie: Good idea. Will and I will go to the far left room while the rest can go through the center door... Will: What, but I'm the-- grabs Will by the arm and leads him out of the room. Cassie: It's fine... and Will arrive in the main room and walk to the left room in silence. They start to walk down the hallway to the left room when Will pushes Cassie away from him. angry: Is something wrong? You totally just went against the plan... Cassie: Will, look, we need to talk... Will: About what? I don't see any problem with me! Why do you want to talk... Cassie: Because I feel like I'm being pushed off to the side... Will: What? wraps her arms around him and leans into him. Cassie: You seem so focused on the mission, and that's great, you should be, but afterwards... You've never been so serious before... Will: Okay, I'll open up, I feel insecure... About everything... After Paper was arrested everything happened so quickly... Dexis was on the Haven, then Ahmad was found, then the attack at the Academy... It makes me feel like something's going on... leans back and looks at him in the face. Cassie: And you think you need to get to the bottom of it? nods slowly. Cassie: Will, it's not a solo effort... We're all fighting and figuring out the same thing, and right now, that's what's at the end of this hallway... takes a step back. Cassie: So let's go... nods his head again. She starts to walk towards the room as Will stands back and exhales deeply. He runs ahead to catch up with her as the camera cuts to them arriving in the room. The murals on the walls are identical and the opening in the middle is exactly the same. sarcastically: Oh look, the same information... Cassie: Let's head back... Maybe the other group is having better look... camera cuts the other group in a great chamber. There is a table with maps, designs for different things, and many drawing tools in the center of the chamber. A large door is at the other end. Toon: I sure hope the other group is having better luck than we are... Sci: You know, it's really annoying when things this important aren't computerized... Bink: My question is why are these plans for a submarine doing in an ancient temple on an artificial satellite with no surface water? Rob: I think the better question is why there are ancient temples on an artificial satellite... and Cassie enter the room. Will: There was nothing in the-- Woah, that's a lot of stuff... Sci: Yeah, I've already taken all the pictures we'll need... Brian: Okay, well open the door! Water: We don't even know what's on the other side! opens the door. A long downward hallway is revealed to be on the other side. Toon: You were expecting the Boogeyman? Water: No... group starts to walk down the hallway. The camera cuts to them arriving at the end of the downward hallway, in a room with a blue wall at the end of it. Zon: Woah, what kind of rock is that? places his hand of against it and then looks at it. Aevan also examines it. Aevan: This isn't rock... It's glass... Zon: And beyond it... Bink: Well I think we know why someone was trying to build a submarine... camera shows a lake beyond the glass. Commercial camera cuts to Midnight City. Blast Masters troops are preparing to evacuate the Plumber base and head to Fellson City. Bones and Quick are standing in the lobby, watching the troops move about. Ahmad, Figy, and Harry have been put in pods and are being rolled onto a truck by several troops. Bones: Okay. If that's the last thing then let's get out of here... trucks start to roll out of the base. Suddenly, the truck that has the three recruits in it is knocked over and a loud crash is heard from the other side. Quick: Sir, problem... Bones: What is the problem? the truck is raised in the air and Ben Tennyson and Rath can be seen lifting it. He throws it towards Bones and Quick, but they avoid. Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING BLAST MASTER SCUM! NO ONE CAPTURED PLUMBERS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! charges at Quick, who bursts at him with super speed. Rath easily punches him to the ground and then continues towards Bones. He steps to the side as Rath goes crashing into the wall. The pods containing Ahmad, Figy, and Harry have been broken open, freeing the recruits. They see Bones and Rath fighting with Quick on the ground. Harry: Is that Ben Tennyson? Figy: Cool! Ahmad: Maybe we should help? Figy: Right? shrinks and charges at Bones. He cannonballs him into the wall next to Rath. He detransforms into Ben Tennyson as the other two recruits walk up next to Figy. Tennyson: Huh, didn't know you were in the truck... Sorry about that... Harry: No, I like being thrown across rooms like that... Figy: Okay, I'll do that more often... Tennyson: There was a truck that got away... Did you know what they put in that one? Ahmad: We were in pods... I really have no idea... Tennyson: Eh, it can't be too hard to figure out... transforms into Jetray. Jetray: See if you can keep up? flies off and begins to chase after the truck as the camera cuts to the cave underneath the temple. Brian: So, if whoever was down here was building a submarine, where is it? recruits look around, but Nick eventually notices that it is hanging above them. Nick: Okay, who wants to drive? camera cuts to the submarine going through the underground lake. Sci: Okay, this makes absolutely no sense... Whoever built the Haven must have hid something down here... There's no need for an underground lake unless something is hidden in it... begins to look through the pictures. Toon: Unless its just an underground tunnel that happens to be filled with water? A connection system, you know what I mean? Jack: It would make sense, but if that's true what does it connect... Bink: Probably the major cities... Solaris, Lunaris, Phonaris, Hophopris, Lytaris, Rutonis, and so on... Aevan: It looks like Toon's right... points out of the ship. Several caves can be seen in the water. Suddenly, there is a loud banging sound in the ship. Will: Duh! The Haven's a place for refugees. Where do you think the ones in the water live? Brian: Of course! Toon: That doesn't explain who's attacking us... Nick: Would you rather find out or stop getting attacked? Toon: Stop getting attacked... Nick: Then floor it! ship zooms forward as two aliens swim to chase the ship for a moment before stopping to look at each other. One nods his head. The two aliens continue to swim and chase the ship. The camera cuts and shows the ship entering one of the caves. It flies forward for a while before docking at a cave. The recruits exit and looks around the cave. It is small, with a staircase leading out of it. Aevan: Where are we? Zon: We're in some sort of cave? Aevan: I meant where? Cassie: GPS says we're underneath Phonaris... Bink: Only one way to find out... group starts to walk up the stairs to exit the cave. Two two aliens jump out of the water and land on the surface. They charge the recruits. Will notices one and then turns around and punches them, knocking them back. Will: We got company... #1: Wait, you are Plumbers? Water: Yeah we're Plumbers!? PROBLEM? Rob: Uh, don't pay attention to him... But yes, we're Plumbers... Is that a problem? Water: I just said that... Rob: Shut up... #1: No, Plumbers are very welcome in these waters... #2, getting up: Except when they attack me... Will: Heh, sorry... #1: My brother and I saw the Darwin fly above our colony, so we went to investigate. We tried to approach your ship, but you flew away too fast. Toon: Again, sorry... Wait, the Darwin? #2: The Darwin is the name of the ship, and as long as we are on the topic of names, my name is Tayvir, and this is my brother Eshus. We are Lantovorians, the magical fishmen. Sci: So, living on the Haven, how much do you know about it? We've done our fair share of investigating but we tend to stay away from the inhabitants... Eshus: Well, I am assuming you know the basics, but this appears to be your first time in this sea. It is the Mare Glacies, the Sea of Ice. It is a waterway that connects different cities and is also the home to many cold water species. Tayvir: There is also a Mare Ignis, the Sea of Fire. It is another waterway to connect cities, but this time for warm water species. Eshus: It is also suspiciously filled with red water... Aevan: Kind of like fire... Eshus: I suppose... Tayvir: Now then, I must ask you a question. Where did you find the Darwin? Sci: Confi-- Tayvir: Do not assume we do not know about the temple... Sci: Okay, we were investigating the temple when we found the ship. We decided to explore the sea as well... Tayvir: Having lived here for quite a while, I can assure you that there is nothing suspicious about either sea... Bink: What about the temples? Tayvir: They are only used during the Festival at the end of the year... But if you were just investigating I have no quarrel... Eshus: Would you like to visit our colony? Sci: Maybe some other time... and Eshus bow towards the Plumbers before diving back into the water. Toon: That would have been cool... Sci: We have to go back to the Academy... I think my squads are in trouble... camera cuts to the base in Center City. It shows Holly, Roy, and Chris surrounded by Blast Masters troops. Roy: Well this is great... Chris: Well, if it ends like this, it will have been a great run... Troop: Ready... Aim... FIRE! Commercial all close their eyes, when a bunch of electrocuting sounds are heard. The recruits remain standing. They open their eyes and see Kali standing across from them. Holly: Who? Kali: Kali. Don't worry, I'm a friend... Sci called me to rescue you... Roy: The troops... Kali: I already know about the Blast Masters... Their trucks are heading to Fellson City... Holly: How you find all of this out so fast? Kali: I questioned one of their troops... Now let's go... walks over to the transport platform. The three recruits follow her. Kali: Computer: Fellson... Computer: Recognized: Roy, R-19; Chris, R-20; Holly, R-21; Kali, G-04. transport as the camera cuts to the Fellson City Plumber base. It appears to be closed down. The Blast Masters' truck from Fellson City arrives at the base and crashes through the main wall of it. Quick arrives at super speed, carrying Bones. He drops him down. Bones: Get moving. I want every inch of this placed occupied... the transport platform activates. Computer: Recognized: Roy, R-19; Chris, R-20; Holly, R-21; Kali, G-04. recruits and Kali notice the Blast Masters occupying the base. Bones turns and sees the group arrive. Bones: This must be our captives from Center City... Quick, kill them... charges at the group but Roy fires an arrow. He dashes to the side to avoid and then jumps and spin kicks Roy in the face, knocking him into the wall. Chris throws several fireballs at quick, but who moves back and forth to avoid. Holly zooms at Quick, but he jumps, sending Holly flying into Kali. Quick lands on Chris and then grabs his shoulders and flips him over across the room. Roy jumps up and takes out a short sword as he charges at Quick. He slashes his sword against Quick's armor, but he turns around and catches the sword in his hands. He flips Roy over him into Chris, who falls back down. Holly makes a chair in the room fly at Quick, but it hits him in the back and shatters to pieces. Holly collapses, but Kali gets up and looks at Quick. Quick: Stand down... takes a couple steps back as Quick charges towards her, but suddenly Harry flies through the wall and tackles Quick to the ground. Figy, Ahmad, and Ben Tennyson, still as Jetray, arrive at the base. Kali: Sci call you, too, Tennyson? Jetray: Yep, now fight! blasts eye beams at Blast Master troops who begin to flood the room. Kali kicks two and then flips around and punches another one. Ahmad begins to blast electricity and Figy begins to blast energy beams as they stand back to back. Harry punches Quick off the ground and then jumps up to knocks him into the ground, but Quick grabs a whip at his side and then whips it at Harry as they fall through the air. He is able to land on his feet as the whip electrocutes Harry. He pulls Quick towards him and then punches him back in the opposite direction. He smacks into the wall and falls unconscious. Harry: I got this one, but where'd the other run off to? getting up: He must be somewhere in this base... turns around and swats one of the troops with the back of his hand. He flips his other hand over his shoulder to knock out a guard approaching behind him. Jetray: Just follow me. I think I know where he's going... flies through the base as the other recruits chase him. Up ahead, he transforms into Diamondhead and continues to run forward until they arrive in a science lab in the base. The two keys are sticking into a device as Bones watches over it, with his back to the door. Diamondhead: No... Bones: Is that you, Tennyson? Diamondhead: You can't do this, Bones... Bones: I already have... takes a vial out from between the two keys and then turns around as he holds the red-liquid filled vial in his hand. Diamondhead: I won't let you take that... Bones: Ha. A substance so precious that it requires two keys located on opposite ends of the country, but the base where the keys are needed is deserted... Figy: Ben, what's in the vial? Diamondhead: A mysterious substance capable of... reviving the dead... Roy: Who do they plan to revive? Diamondhead: Everyone evil... prepares to attack Bones. Diamondhead: Don't let him leave the base... takes two steps to the side. Bones: I'd move if I were you? Diamonhead: What? rams into Diamondhead from behind and makes him crash into the device containing the keys. Quick proceeds to knock the recruits down one by one. He punches Harry and then spins around and grabs Chris, throwing him into Ahmad. He punches Holly and then kicks Roy. Finally, he grabs Figy and then throws him into Harry as he tries to get up, leaving Kali as the only standing hero. Bones: You could try to stop me, girl, or you could live to fight another day... stands there, a grimace on her face, but she doesn't move. She then relaxes her stance. Bones: Good girl... and Quick exit the room to the side. She angrily throws a sword in her hand into the ground. Someone places a hand on Kali's shoulder, and she turns around to see that it is Sci. They hug each other as the camera cuts back to the Academy. All the recruits are sitting around the Magister's office. Sci, Will, Kali, Ben Tennyson, and Hornbok are standing off to one side, talking. Will: Well, for the most part, the mission on Solaris... Hornbok: That's not my concern... The real problem is the Blast Masters having gained a sample of... looks worried about what he's about to say. Hornbok: Mortium... Tennyson: Which as I said can be used to revive the dead... It was introduced to this galaxy long ago by... An ancient tribe of aliens now thought to be extinct... Sci: Hornbok, you're worried that the Blast Masters will revive their old partner, aren't you? Hornbok: I'm not sure how the Mortium works... Do they need the body? Tennyson: I believe so... Hornbok: Then they'd have to find his grave... Kali: I'm sorry. Who do we think they're trying to revive? Hornbok: We have to face the facts... The Blast Masters may be trying to revive the Huntsman... Khyber may soon return... End